Between the Lines
by Mushroom-Warrior
Summary: A series of one shots following the love lives of the Warblers, New Directions and NYADA students. Ranging from Niff and Klaine and Sebtanna. Well, it's hard to keep track of who dates who in McKinley and Dalton High anyway! Mostly fluffy drabbles, feel free to request!
1. Uptown Boy (Niff)

**1. Uptown Boy**

The sun's rays beamed down on Jeff as he lay on a thick duvet of grass. It'd been a while since he'd last lay back and relaxed like this, the pressure of being the Warbler's new leader was getting to his head. Yes, he had the great opportunity to sing the lines he'd never been allowed to sing before. No, it meant that he had to handle all the documents for Regionals, Sectionals and Nationals, arrange a set list for the songs they were going to sing, who could sing a solo and who can't and it seemed like the list would never end.

All in all, it was a time consuming job and this also meant not enough time for—

"Hey."

Jeff cracked an eye open upon hearing the familiar voice and gave a little nod of his head.

"Hey to you too."

It was none other than Nick, fellow Warbler and his right hand man. They'd been meaning to go out for weeks on end now but they couldn't find the time for each other. To say the least, now that they had the opportunity to talk to each other it just felt... awkward.

Following the prolonged silence, Nick began to hum the tune to Uptown Girl and it felt as if all the bitterness of neglecting each other's feelings just disappeared. Jeff opened both of his eyes and held back a grin, trying not to sing along to the nostalgic song. Ah, the memories. Hadn't it have been for that song, Jeff wouldn't have built up the courage to compliment him and they wouldn't have started dating.

"He'll say I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love with an uptown boy."

"He's been livin' in a white bread world~" Jeff continued, sitting up with a small smirk on his face. Nick opened his mouth to continue but instead, burst into a bout of melodic laughter, his hazelnut eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I knew you couldn't resist." The brunette teased, replicating Jeff's expression. Jeff just rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the arm, giving him a knowing look.

"Are you insane? Of course I'd sing along."

Without warning, Nick brought his forehead against Jeff's and took a deep breath, brushing the stray strands of blonde hair from Jeff's eyes.

"I've missed you." He sighed, an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips. Jess closed his eyes and nodded, not caring what all the other students would think. Their school was full of flaming homosexuals anyway and dear lord, him and Nick were two of the mildest gays there.

"How about we go for a coffee?"

"After school?"

"Same time,"

"Same place."

Nick pulled away and pressed his lips against the top of Jeff's head, a brief kiss yet filled with all his feelings.

"I love you my Uptown Boy." He joked, readying himself to leave. Jeff just shook his head slowly with, undeniably, one of the most overjoyed looks that was humanely possible.

"I love you too, Nick."


	2. It's Raining, Blaine (Klaine)

**2. It's Raining, Blaine.**

Kurt glanced up at the sky shrouded with clouds of grey. Sliding his mobile into his blazer pocket, he buried his face into the comfort of his checked scarf and continued to wait. He and Blaine... they'd moved into an apartment together in New York and they'd been closer than ever! But sometime, just the slightest of things set Kurt off. Like whenever he talked to another guy and was unconsciously flirting with him. It wasn't on purpose because that was just Blaine being friendly, but what annoyed him most was that he could see that the other guy had the hots for Blaine. Every single time And when Blaine was late to meet him, oh God that really ticked him off. Just the thought of having to spend less time with his boyfriend irked him. Actually, he was late now.

"Hey Kurt! So sorry I'm—"

"Three hours and fifteen minutes late? Oh no, that's totally fine Blaine." Kurt interrupted, his eyes fixed on the floor. Blaine's face fell at the tone of Kurt's voice and he reached for his hand.

"Kurt..."

"No, I don't want to hear it." He snapped. "I waited out here for you the whole time, and you didn't come." A whole three hours of waiting and telling himself repetitively that he would come. And what happens if he'd left? And Blaine arrived? He was holding onto that shred of hope that just as he was about to leave, Blaine would come and take his hand and everything would be okay. It's not okay. What could be so much more important that he'd been kept waiting for three hours?!

"Kurt!"

Blaine gripped onto Kurt's wrist and spun him around, enveloping him in a tight embrace. The mad thumping of Kurt's heart in his chest was frantic, erratic. When was the last time that they'd hugged like that?

"What are you doing? People are staring."

"I don't care."

The sky rumbled with thunder and the heavens opened, piercing drops of rain hammering hard against the New York pavement. Kurt resisted the overwhelming urge to hug his boyfriend back and stood still, feeling the drops of rain rolling down his face.

"We're in Times Square for God's sake Blaine."

"I don't care."

Blaine broke away and took Kurt's hand, kissing his knuckles carefully. It was cautious; as if any more pressure could have shattered Kurt's slight frame. In truth, it made the brunette flush with embarrassment. He was supposed to be mad at him! Enraged at his tardiness, unable to forgive him! But a heavy weight in his chest made him want to let everything go. Forget everything, it was just him and Blaine.

As Blaine inched closer, Kurt slipped his fingers between Blaine's and closed his eyes.

"It's raining, Blaine."

The warmth of his breath against his skin brought a nervous smile to his lips.

"I don't care."

* * *

**A/N: **Shoutout to _gingerdream _and _Madporter13 _for faving/following :D Hmm, this one was a bit shorter than the last but I hope it's acceptable!


	3. I Dare You (Sebtana)

**3. I Dare You**

It's not hard to hate a certain Dalton Academy Warbler known as Sebastian Smythe. For one, he's creepy and when he likes someone he decides to throw a slushie sprinkled with rock salt in their eyes. Secondly, he's named after a singing crab from an old Disney film which I stopped watching when I was four, right now he should be at the bottom of the ocean singing 'Under the Sea' to some red haired fish in a shell bra. And last but not least, he dares come less than three centimetres away from me whilst ruining a classic Michael Jackson song which I was totally rocking?

Hate is a strong word which I _seldom _use, but Sebastian Smythe is a special case. Suppose he hates me as much as I hate him, why does he even have the _nerve _to invite me out to Breadsticks? Doesn't he have enough _brain_ to know that as soon as I see him, I'll rip out his eyeballs and force him to eat them? What puzzles me is that I've actually complied with his request, and now the two of us are sat glaring across the table at each other with a plate of neglected spaghetti left stone cold and untouched.

"Are you going to apologise any time soon Smythe?" I question. His eyebrow arches into a sarcastic curve and he breaks into a roar of obnoxious laughter. I sit back and watch him, not amused in the slightest at whatever the hell he's laughing at. He must be so overwhelmed by the only female company that he's had in years that he can't help but turn into this pitiful pile of a giggling mess. It's disgusting.

"Me? Apologise?" he says between gasps of breath. "What for? You beat us at Regionals with your oh so cliché original songs, so there's no _need _for me to apologise!"

I slam the flat of my hand against the table and the legs shudder with the sheer force. I'm a bitch but I have an intolerance to ignorance on this high a scale.

"No need to apologise?" I repeat. "I'm sorry but you've messed with the wrong girl. You've messed with the wrong girl's _friends_ and you've cheated." He tilts his head to the side and a cocky smirk forms across his lips. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he leans forward on the table and rests his chin on the back of his hands.

"Oh, are you really that upset that you'd actually come and _beg _me to say sorry?" he taunts. "I only invited you here to tell you that next year we'll be taking that trophy from you with ease, so prepare yourselves."

That's it, he's crossed the line. I swing my fist towards the collar of his shirt and twist the material in my hands, yanking his upper body across the table. The blood boils in my veins and I just want to slap some sense into that scrawny face of his.

"Say that again, I _dare _you." I hiss, my teeth bared as if I were to rip his throat out the moment a word came out of his sly mouth. He just smiles.

"Are you sure that you can take it?"

By now, the whole of Breadsticks is watching us with wide eyes yet no one dare say anything. Any normal human being would know not to say anything. I'm from Lima. Heights. _Adjacent_.

"What would you do if knocked you unconscious?" I snarl, narrowing my eyes at him. He lowers his gaze to my lips and then catches my glare.

"What would you do if I kissed you now?"

Before I can even say anything, he takes the sides of my face in his hands and crushes his lips against mine, his eyes locking on mine with a victorious glint. I don't think about the things I do, I just do them. With one hand still grasping the cloth of his shirt, my free hand reaches down to the disregarded spaghetti and I smash the dish on the crown of his head, streaks of blood red rolling down the curves of his face. He pulls away immediately, an expression the depiction of complete abhorrence, yet I just smile at him.

"Thanks for paying the bill, I've had a _great_ time." I thank, slipping out of the booth and sauntering to the door. I didn't think he had a brain, but that was just pushing it.

Never mess with a girl from Lima Heights Adjacent, especially not Santana Lopez.


End file.
